This Is How We Do
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2014 |dlc = Classic October 22, 2015 (NOW) May 4, 2017 (JDU) Aerobics Version October 6, 2016 (NOW) April 6, 2017 (JDU) Fanmade August 11, 2016 (JDU) September 16, 2016 (NOW) Mashup December 21, 2015 |nogm = 3 each (Classic/Sweat/Fanmade) 1 (Mashup) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Aerobics Version) (Fanmade) |difficulty=Easy (Classic) Medium (Aerobics Version) |effort=Low (Classic) Intense (Aerobics Version) |mashup = December Mashup (JDU) |alt = Aerobics Version Fanmade (JDU) |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Aerobics Version/Fanmade) |mc = JDU 2017 Classic 1A: 1B: Navy Blue 2A: Flesh Pink 2B: Pink Aerobics Version 1A: 2A: 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / / (Classic) (Aerobics Version) (Fanmade) |gc = / / Razzle Dazzle Rose/Rose (Classic) (Aerobics Version) (Fanmade) |lc = (Classic) (Aerobics Version) (Fanmade) |pictos = 92 (Classic/Mashup) 166 (Aerobic Version) 198 (Fanmade) |nowc = ThisIsHow ThisIsHowALT (Aerobics Version) ThisIsHowSHI (Showtime) ThisIsHowFAN (Fanmade) |audio = |perf = Classic Stessy Emelie (P1)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SybrSowyT8&t=652 Laure Dary (P2) Anissa Thai (P3)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SybrSowyT8&t=597 Aerobics Version Marion Champmartin Fanmade Diegho San |dura = 3:25 (Classic) 3:26 (Aerobics Version) }} "This Is How We Do" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic All four dancers are teenage girls dressed as cheerleaders. They all have sapphire blue hair and wear pink and orange cheerleader dresses, long orange socks with pink stripes, and white shoes. They all also hold large pom poms, one pink (which function as the gloves for all 4 of them) and one orange each. Each girl has a different hairstyle to distinguish them; P1 has short hair supported by a red ribbon, P2 has a long ponytail, P3 has braided hair, and P4 has her hair in a bun. P3’s dress is a one-piece, while the other girls’ outfits are two-pieces. Thisishow coach 1 big.png|P1 Thisishow coach 2 big.png|P2 Thisishow coach 3 big.png|P3 Thisishow coach 4 big.png|P4 Aerobics Version The Aerobics version dancer is a girl with purple hair, who wears a pink tight-fitting leotard, a green fanny-pack/bum-bag, some purple shorts with white stripes, some orange leggings some pink leg warmers, and a pair of white sneakers. Fanmade The coach is Diegho San, a man with light skin and black hair. He wears a black sleeveless hoodie, a pair of yellow pants, and black and white sneakers. Background Classic Véronique stated in the Behind-the-Track interview that the background was inspired by the geometric shapes and lines from sports fields and stadiums. It features many geometrical shapes, lines and colors with placements and animations that make it look like a sport field. Aerobics Version The background is purple, it contains watermelons and violet and green lines. In the chorus, part of the background turns green, and some lyrics of the song appear. Fanmade The background for the Fanmade routine is a living room with brown wooden flooring and white walls. There are several wall pictures, a speaker with a black and orange Les Paul electric guitar on top, and a small yellow shelf. The fanmade template is purple, and on the right is San's avatar of P2 from One Thing and the Brazilian flag. Mashup has a Mashup that can be unlocked and played through the service starting in December 2015. The Mashup does not have a theme. GM# - indicates the occurrence of a Gold Move; the pound sign indicates the chronological appearance of the Gold Move in the Mashup. Dancers *''Gold Dust'' *''Baby Girl (Remake) *''Gold Dust *''I'm So Excited'' (Remake) *''Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix)'' (Remake) *''Airplanes (Remake) *''Baby Girl ''(Remake) *''Gold Dust *''I'm So Excited (Remake) *''Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) ''(Remake) *''I'm So Excited ''(Remake) *Troublemaker (Sweat) *The Choice Is Yours'' *''What About Love'' *''Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix) (Remake) *''Airplanes ''(Remake) *I Want You Back (Remake) 'GM' *''The Choice Is Yours *''Troublemaker (Sweat) Gold Moves Classic There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Raise your arms up. Gold Move 2: Put your hands on your hips. Gold Move 3: Same as Gold Move 2, but straight enough to make a triangle with your arms. thisishow gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Thisishow gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game thisishow gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Thisishow gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game thisishow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Thisishow gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Aerobics Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Aerobics Version routine: Gold Move 1 and 2: Punch your right hand in the air, while leaning. Gold Move 3: Put your hands together and swing them to the left and right. Thisishowalt gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Thisishowalt gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Thisishowalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Thisishowalt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup There is 1 Gold Move in the Mashup: Gold Move: Point to the bottom left with both of your hands (I Want You Back). Iwantyouback jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Move (I Want You Back) thisishowmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Fanmade There are 3 Gold Moves in the Fanmade routine, which are done consecutively: Gold Move 1: Put your right arm up and bend your left leg. Gold Move 2: Punch to the bottom left with both hands, bending your both legs. Gold Move 3: Throw and cross your arms, taking a step back with your right leg. Thisishowfan gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Thisishowfan gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Thisishowfan gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Thisishowfan gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Ice Cream Aerobics Version *Comet Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *All Songs S-Z Aerobics Version *Workout With Style *Fitness *All Songs S-Z FANMADE *All Songs S-Z Trivia General *'' '' is the twelfth song by Katy Perry in the series. *"Hell" is censored. *'' '' was leaked along with Same Old Love, Teacher, and You’re The One That I Want.http://www.archambault.ca/wiiu-just-dance-2016-ACH003714548-fr-pr *OMI’s Cheerleader is referenced in the track’s Behind-the-Track interview before it was ultimately revealed to be a playable track in .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExTMjZGQnLQ *"Santa Barbara Chic" is incorrectly written as "Said to Barbara chic". *'' '' is the only song on to have two alternate routines. * The lyric “Sippin on ” is referenced in ESRB's rating summary. Classic *P3 has a move that is similar to I’m An Albatraoz, in which she sits on her back and raises her arms and legs. *In the gameplay thumbnail, the coaches are seen with their outlines fading at their feet, like most coaches. However, in the actual gameplay, the outline does not fade. *When all players raise their legs, their gold socks glitch and turn to white. After they put their leg down, it fades back to normal. This is not the case in the square. *All four cheerleaders resemble the ones from the music video, Hot For Me, and Cheerleaders Boot Camp. *The Classic avatar’s hair is lighter on 7th-generation consoles than on her 8th-generation counterparts. *'' '' is the first routine for a song by Katy Perry to feature a Dance Crew. It is followed by Swish Swish. *This is the last known routine performed by Stessy Emelie. *Near the ending, there is one pictogram that switched the colors of P3's color to P4's color, and P4's color to P3's color. *'' '' is the second routine in the series that is not an alternate routine to include an object in the coach’s hand (in this case, pom-poms). **Including Evil Like Me ( ), this is the third routine in the franchise. **This is the sixth cheerleader based routine after Mickey, Baby One More Time, Hot For Me, Cheerleaders Boot Camp and Gentleman’s sweat version. Aerobics Version *The coach appears in the icon of Sweat & Playlist in the menu. *The watermelons and song title in the background of the Aerobics Version are both taken from the music video. *Gold Move 1 and 2 in the Aerobics Version are similar to Gold Move 4 of Hey Boy Hey Girl. Fanmade *'' '' is the second Fanmade routine performed by Diegho San, after Turn Up the Love. **It is also the first solo routine for a Katy Perry song to have a male coach. *The Fanmade Routine was meant to have been added in in , according to the Just Dance Minute video about Let Me Love You.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1tOO5CfMaE However, in the actual game, it is not shown in the menu, and thus only playable on . **In the .json file for the routine, there are even the hexadecimals for the menu colors that would have been used if the song hadn't been left out. *In the files for the Fanmade routine, there is an inappropriately named scoring detection file called "thisishowfan_blowj.msm". Gallery Game Files Thisishow cover generic.png|'' '' Thisishowalt cover generic.png|'' '' (Aerobics Version) Thisishowmu_cover_online.png|'' '' (Mashup) thisishowshi cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Showtime) Thisishowfan cover generic.jpg|'' '' (Fanmade) Thisishow cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Thisishowalt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Aerobics Version) Thisishowshi_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Showtime) ThisishowFAN_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Fanmade) Thisishow cover albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) Thisishowalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Aerobics Version) Thisishow banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Thisishowalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Aerobics Version) Thisishow map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Thisishowalt map bkg.png| map background (Aerobics Version) thisishow cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) thisishowalt cover@2x.jpg| cover (Aerobics Version) thisishowfan cover@2x.jpg| cover (Fanmade) Thisishow cover 1024.png| cover (Classic) Thisishowalt cover 1024.png| cover (Aerobics Version) thisishow p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar (Classic) thisishow p1 golden ava.png|P1 s golden avatar (Classic) thisishow p1 diamond ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar (Classic) Thisishowalt ava.png|Avatar (Aerobics Version) thisishowalt golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Aerobics Version) thisishowalt diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Aerobics Version) thisishowfan ava.png|Avatar (Fanmade) thisishowfan golden ava.png|Golden avatar (Fanmade) thisishowfan diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar (Fanmade) thisishow pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Thisishowalt pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Aerobics Version) Thisishowfan pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Fanmade) Thisishow fankit background.png|Background (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Thisishow_jd2016_menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Thisishow_jd2016_load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Thisishow_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Thisishowalt_jd2016_menu.png|Aerobics Version in the menu (8th-gen) Thisishowalt_jd2016_load.png| loading screen (Aerobics Version, 8th-gen) Thisishowalt_jd2016_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Aerobics Version, 8th-gen) ThisIsHowMU_jd2016_menu.jpeg|Mashup on the menu ThisIsHowMU_jd2016_load.jpeg| loading screen (mashup) ThisIsHowMU_jd2016_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen (mashup) ThisIsHowSHI_jd2016_menu.jpeg|Showtime on the menu Thisishow jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Thisishow jd2017 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Thisishow jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Thisishowfan_jdnow_menu new.png|Fanmade on the menu (updated) Thisishowfan_jdnow_coachmenu new.png| coach selection screen (Fanmade, updated) Thisishowfan_jdnow_score new.png| scoring screen (Fanmade, updated) ThisIsHow_jd2018_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu (Classic) ThisIsHow_jd2018_load.jpeg| loading screen (Classic) ThisIsHow_jd2018_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen (Classic) ThisIsHowAlt_jd2018_menu.jpeg|Aerobics version on the menu ThisIsHowAlt_jd2018_load.jpeg| loading screen (Aerobics) ThisIsHowAlt_jd2018_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen (Aerobics) ThisIsHow_jd2019_menu.jpeg|'' '' on the menu ThisIsHow_jd2019_load.jpeg| loading screen ThisIsHow_jd2019_coachmenu.jpeg| coach selection screen Beta Elements TIHWD GLITCH.png|Glitch example Thisishowfan beta jdu proof.png|Proof of the Beta Fanmade appearance in for bodymovinremake.jpeg|''Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix) s lighter color scheme in the Mashup Others TIHWD Menu.gif| '' on the menu TIHWD Aerobics Menu.gif|Aerobics Version on the menu This_Is_How_We_Do_BG.png|Aerobics Version backgrounds Wtf ubisoft.png|Proof of the inappropriately named .msm files Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - This Is How We Do (Official) This Is How We Do (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Just Dance 2016 - This Is How We Do by Katy Perry - US Just Dance 2016 - This Is How We Do by Katy Perry - UK Just Dance 2016 – This Is How We Do by Katy Perry (ALTERNATE) - US Gameplays 'Classic' This Is How We Do - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now - This Is How We Do (720p 60fps) Just Dance 2017 (Unlimited) - This Is How We Do - 5 Stars (Superstar) This Is How We Do-Katy Perry-Just Dance 2018 This Is How We Do - Just Dance 2019 'Aerobics Version' Just Dance 2016 - This Is How We Do(Aerobics version) This is How We Do (Aerobics) - Katy Perry - Just Dance Now This Is How We Do - Katy Perry AEROBICS VERSION JUST DANCE 2017 Unlimited Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) This Is How We Do - Alternate (Versão aeróbica) 'Fanmade/VIPMADE' Just Dance Unlimited - This Is How We Do Fanmade - Diegho San This Is How We Do (VIPMADE) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance Now - This Is How We Do Fanmade (Diegho San) - Katy Perry 'Showtime' Just Dance 2016 - This Is How We Do (Showtime) 'Mashup' Just Dance Unlimited - This Is How We Do Mash-Up Extractions Just Dance Now - This Is How We Do Just Dance 2016 NOGUI This Is How We Do Aerobics Beta Elements Just dance 2016 - this is how we do (even earlier beta) Just Dance 2016 - This is how we do beta References Site Navigation it:This Is How We Do pl:This Is How We Do es:This Is How We Do de:This Is How We Do Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Fanmade Routines Category:Songs with Showtime Category:Songs with Sweat Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Stessy Emelie Category:Laure Dary Category:Anissa Thai Category:Marion Champmartin Category:Diegho San Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020